


Musings in the basement

by Claire_cz



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gibbs' Basement, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Gibbs invites Ducky into his basement. Ducky can't help being a bit philosophical.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Ducky Mallard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Musings in the basement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



“This will indeed be an amazing boat, Jethro,” Ducky said and touched the wooden construction as a connoisseur.

“You won’t ask how I’ll get it from the basement?” Gibbs asked and passed Ducky a bottle of beer.

“People in ancient Egypt built pyramides, we can’t forget about the way people built statues on Easter Island, so believe if you really wanted to you’d find a way how to get the boat to the sea; but it’s not the point here I suppose.”

Gibbs nodded and handed Ducky a chisel. “Want to give me a hand?”

“It will be my pleasure.”


End file.
